O Senhor das Almas
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Depois que Sauron fora destruído e a Terra Média se encontrava em paz, tudo que a sociedade do anel pensava era em descanso. Mas o inimigo é cheio de artimanhas e, em segredo ele inicia um ritual para garantir que sua alma retornaria ao mundo caso fosse d
1. Vozes

**Sinopse: **Depois que Sauron fora destruído e a Terra Média se encontrava em paz, tudo que a sociedade do anel pensava era em descanso. Mas o inimigo é cheio de artimanhas e, em segredo ele inicia um ritual antigo para garantir que sua alma retornaria ao mundo caso fosse derrotado. Milênios depois, o nascimento de uma garota completa o ritual. Agora o mal deve ser derrotado uma vez mais.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens que aparecem no filme e/ou no livro **NAO** me pertencem. Mas **Alexandra Howke **e **Nicole Howke** sao de minha autoria e de minha exclusividade. E eu nao estou ganhando nada com isso, isso se trata apenas de um meio de lazer, sem quaisquer beneficios financeiros para a minha pessoa.

A historia se passa nos dias atuais, a personagem principal é minha. Ela é uma OC. Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Estel,Arwen, Celebrian, e Legolas estao nessa fanfic. Outros personagens podem aparecer.

E vamos à história.

* * *

Vozes.

"Alexandra, será que você pode se apressar?" o pequeno embrulho de cobertas se contorceu na cama "Alexandra Howke, não me faça ir ate aí" a mãe se esgoelava no andar de baixo. O embrulho se contorceu novamente com um pequeno murmúrio de insatisfação e, logo depois a menina levantou-se contrariada.

Tinha treze anos de idade era a mais alta da turma. Era bonita, mas muito explosiva, o que fazia com que muitas pessoas tivessem medo de falar com ela, ou mesmo de encontra-la; especialmente pelos corredores, onde ela costumava ficar passeando depois do ultimo horário. Na sala de aula, poucos eram os que se atreviam a sentar perto dela, e quando o faziam era porque não tinham outro lugar para se sentar.

Ouviu a mãe gritar-lhe mais uma vez e suspirou irritada "Já vi que não vou ter paz hoje" vestiu a primeira blusa que apareceu na sua frente, obviamente preta, e uma calça jeans. Deu um adeus a sua cobra de estimação e depois de pegar o material do colégio, saiu correndo escada à baixo.

"Estamos atrasadas" resmungou a mãe e a garota deu de ombros "Podia ao menos ter arrumado o cabelo" Alexandra passou mão sobre o cabelo num gesto inútil "Vamos ver a nova casa depois da aula. Esteja em casa no horário, certo?"

"Esta bem" e apanhando a mochila, entrou no colégio.

* * *

_Fogo. Muito fogo. E dor. Pessoas que gritavam por outras, lamentos que se erguiam sobre a terra, bestas que invadiam aldeias. Sangue por todos os lados. Espadas que se levantavam contra o mal e corpos sem vida que caiam perante ao Senhor do Escuro. Angustia. E esperança. Esperança que crescia como erva daninha nos corações de alguns. E esperança que morria nos corações de outros._

Alexandra acordou assustada. Nem ao menos se lembrara de ter chegado na sala de aula. A mochila jazia esquecida ao lado da carteira. No lado de fora o sol estava quase se pondo. O relógio marcava as 17:30 p.m "Droga, como consegui dormir o dia inteiro?" murmurou irritada, arrumando-se rapidamente e deixando a sala "Minha mãe vai dar um chilique"

Ia pensando pelo corredor que dava na saída, quando de repente ouviu um barulho "A escola esta quase vazia, devo estar imaginando coisas" continuou andando, cautelosa "Calma, Alex, calma" repetia mentalmente, mas não estava ajudando. A semi escuridão do colégio, somada ao barulho que ouvira e aos nervos e a intuição que gritavam para que saísse dali o mais depressa possível, não eram fatores muito otimistas.

_Eu vejo você..._

Todos os pelos do corpo dela se arrepiaram "Quem esta ai?" perguntou com a voz um pouco tremula. Uma sensação de pânico, como se algo ou alguém a estivesse observando.

_Alexandra..._

"Quem é você e o que você quer?" perguntou mais uma vez, no entanto não obteve resposta "É melhor eu sair daqui agora" disse pra si mesma, enquanto apressava o passo.

_E posso ver voce..._

Cruzava os corredores aceleradamente, quando trombou com alguém.

"Alexandra, estava te procurando" o susto passou quando a garota reconheceu aquela voz como sendo a de sua mãe, e erguendo os olhos viu o olhar de reprovação que ela lhe lançava "Esqueceu que temos um compromisso?"

"Não, mamãe" estava bem mais aliviada, a sensação de medo ainda não tinha ido embora "Vamos?"

"Vamos Alex"

* * *

Era uma rua simples e calma. Com arvores pelas calçadas e casas grandes, porem simples.

"Parece ser um bom lugar para morar. Não acha?"

"Não" sua mãe estava entusiasmada, já ela não encontrava nada com que pudesse se entusiasmar tanto. Olhava pela janela desanimada, segurando Nefertiti em suas mãos. Sua mãe armara um escândalo quando ela decidira levar a cobra junto para verem a nova casa; e o advogado da família, um homem de seus trinta anos, quase desmaiou quando viu a cascavel negra enrolada no pescoço da garota.

"Olha Alexandra, é aquela casa" a senhora Howkes olhava maravilhada para a casa, enquanto a filha fazia cara de pouco caso. "John essa casa é espetacular" o advogado soltou um sorrisinho patético com o canto da boca.

Por dentro a casa era ainda mais bela. A porta de entrada dava no hall, a esquerda era a entrada da sala de estar, e a direita a sala de jantar, ai fundo era a cozinha e subindo as escadas se encontravam os quartos. E acima dos quartos estava o sótão.

"Vamos ficar com essa casa John" dizia a sr Howkes.

"Excelente, Nicole, excelente" o advogado estava tão contente que só faltava dar pulinhos de alegria "Nos só temos que acertar a papelada, e poderá se mudar quando quiser"

"Ótimo, vou trazer a mudança no fim de semana"

Enquanto os dois conversavam animadamente sobre os papeis para a compra da casa, Alexandra explorava os quartos. Escolheu o menor, que tinha a janela para a lateral da casa. O chão era de taco, como o resto da casa. Entrou cautelosa, e caminhou ate a janela para abri-la, mal pos a mão no trinco quando...

_Alexandra..._

Aquela voz mais uma vez, arrepiou-se com aquela voz fria.

_Alexandra..._

"Alexandra" ela virou-se e encontrou a mãe encostada sobre o batente da porta "Vem, John vai nos apresentar aos vizinhos"

Alexandra respirou fundo e desceu as escadas a procura de Nefertiti, que fora encontrar na cozinha.

* * *

**N/A: **Nao sei se ficou legal, se ficou decente, mas... Bem essa ideia estranha em tive em sonho. Ai deu nisso!

Sei que nao teve muita coisa a ver com LOTR, mas é porque preferi explicar sobre a Alex.

Bem, vou dizer que pensei muito e ate me basei na fic da SadieSil. Entao se encontrarem algo muito parecido vcs ja sabem pq. (Mas se estiver igual por favor me avisem)

É isso ai.


	2. Lembranças, Ações e Reações

**Sinopse: **Depois que Sauron fora destruído e a Terra Média se encontrava em paz, tudo que a sociedade do anel pensava era em descanso. Mas o inimigo é cheio de artimanhas e, em segredo ele inicia um ritual antigo para garantir que sua alma retornaria ao mundo caso fosse derrotado. Milênios depois, o nascimento de uma garota completa o ritual. Agora o mal deve ser derrotado uma vez mais.

Ok, mais um capítulo. Nesse capítulo ocorre a aparição dos Peredhil, mas é claro que eu não deixei obvio que sao eles. Os nomes foram escolhido por serem diferentes, de origem grega.

A Alexandra ouve vozes, e essas vozes sao como se fossem de uma outra Alexandra. Embora ela seja a escolhida para abrigar a alma de Sauron, ela é uma pessoa, uma criança, e como tal ela tem sentimentos humanos. O que quero dizer é, Alexandra é capaz de amar, sentir-se alegre, sentir frio e fome. É como se ela tivesse uma "dupla personalidade". Ela é Alexandra e ao mesmo tempo, a reencarnação de Sauron. Entenderam?

O capítulo tá pequenininho e bem simples, mas se pintar duvidas é so mandar elas pra mim.

Agradecimentos:

**SadieSil**

**Larissa Greenleaf**

Dedico esse capítulo à minha grande amiga **Stephanie Mello**, por ter desenvolvido parte dessa minha ideia maluca junto comigo e por ter acreditado que isso viraria uma boa historia. Obrigada amiga.

Então, vamos ao capítulo

Minhas Lembranças

Nicole Howke cruzou o jardim em direção à cerca de madeira, onde o advogado já estava a sua espera e, junto dele, outras quatro pessoas.

"Onde esta Alexandra?" perguntou o advogado

"Provavelmente procurando por Nefertiti" a mãe deu de ombros e o homem arrepiou-se ao pensar no animal

"Estou aqui" Alexandra se aproximara dos dois com Nefertiti enroscada em seu pescoço.

"Animal asqueroso" murmurou o advogado para a cobra.

"Muito melhor do que você" a garota murmurou de volta

"Esses são Hermes e Alana" ele apontou o casal "E seus filhos, Artemis e Pietro" disse apontando para dois jovens, um a cada lado do casal. Eram gêmeos.

"É um prazer conhece-los" adiantou-se Nicole "Eu sou Nicole Howke e essa é minha filha Alexandra" a menina deu um sorriso tímido "Ela não gosta muito de falar" desculpou-se a mãe.

Alexandra suspirou irritada, odiava quando sua mãe queria que ela fosse gentil e educada com estranhos. E ate por que, esses quatro a faziam lembrar de algo que ela não sabia bem o que era, e que não se lembrava de já ter vivido. Era como se já os tivesse conhecido antes, e mesmo assim não os conhecesse.

"Mãe, vamos embora?" se um olhar matasse, provavelmente ela teria morrido naquele instante, pois o olhar que sua mãe lhe lançara não fora dos mais amistosos. Alexandra suspirou irritada e se afastou da conversa. Enquanto andava pode ouvir a mãe dizer que ela não estava nos seu melhores dias "Como se eu já tivesse tido um dos meus 'melhores dias'"

* * *

"Não precisava ter sido tão rude" reclamara Nicole quando chegaram em casa "O que os vizinhos iram pensar de você agora?"

"Ora, não seja tão dramática mamãe" resmungou a garota "Você sabe muito bem que eu não ligo a mínima para o que quer que eles pensem de mim"

"Ah Alexandra" a senhora Howke suspirou profundamente, jogando a bolsa sobre a cama e colocando os sapatos em um canto do quarto.

"O que vamos jantar?" berrou a menina

"Não sei, o que você quer comer?" perguntou a mãe.

"Qualquer coisa!" respondeu-lhe "Viu onde deixei meus livros?" ela tateou embaixo da cama, mas não os encontrou.

"Não"

Continuou procurando pelos livros, puxou algumas caixas que estavam em cima do guarda-roupa, mas elas só tinham fotos. Fotos antigas e que não traziam boas recordações.

"Sente falta dele não é?" Alexandra ergueu os olhos para encontrar a mãe parada sobre o batente da porta.

"Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se não sentisse falta do meu próprio pai?" os olhos marejados denunciavam toda a tristeza que ela escondia.

"Do tipo bem menos triste" disse-lhe Nicole "Aceite os fatos, Alexandra, ele não vai mais voltar"

"Ele vai voltar"

"Não tenha tanta esperança" Nicole deixou o quarto da filha cabisbaixa. Por que ele sempre tinha que estar no meio das duas? Por que a memória dele não podia desaparecer de suas vidas?

* * *

O único barulho presente naquela cozinha era o som dos talheres batendo na louça "Quando vai parar de espera-lo?" Nicole quebrou o silencio "Quando?"

"Não quero falar sobre isso" respondeu a filha em voz baixa

"Ele já não te desapontou o bastante?" a mãe elevara a voz "Já não te fez chorar o bastante?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso"

"Não vê como ele é cruel?" a voz dela era cruel e provocava muita dor, porque, por mais que Alexandra pensasse o contrário, no fundo, sabia que ela estava certa "Não guarde esperanças, Alexandra, não guarde esperanças!"

"Você é mais cruel do que ele!" as lagrimas já desciam de seus olhos sem pedir permissão, o coração já doía demais e a paciência havia se esgotado.

Abandonou a mesa tão intempestivamente que fez com que o prato caísse no chão, espalhando cacos de vidros e restos pelo chão da cozinha.

Trancou-se no quarto sem querer falar com ninguém. E chorou.

* * *

"Alexandra, precisamos conversar" Nicole batia insistentemente "Alexandra, não pode ficar ai dentro o dia inteiro"

Já passara da hora do colégio. Já estava na hora de Nicole ir trabalhar. Alexandra ouviu a mãe suspirar resignada e desistir de tentar conversar e, logo depois, ouviu o barulho do carro saindo da garagem. Pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou espalhada pelo quarto. Se corresse chegaria antes do segundo tempo e, com um pouco de sorte, a professora deixaria que ela entrasse.

Ação e Reação

O sinal que anunciava o segundo tempo acabara de tocar quando Alexandra abriu a posta da sala de aula. A professora Edings, uma senhora de seus cinqüenta e três anos de idade, crispou os lábios em reprovação, enquanto olhava à aluna com seus olhos irritávelmente verdes. Acenou para que a garota entrasse na classe e voltou seus olhos para a pilha de provas que esperavam correção.

Alexandra se sentou na ultima cadeira, perto da ultima janela da sala. A turma mantinha-se em silencio, apenas alguns comentários, ditos em um tom baixo podiam ser ouvidos. Comentários maliciosos. E ela os ouvia atentamente enquanto rabiscava a carteira com o lápis.

"_Alexandra_"

"De novo, não" ela pensou ou ouvir aquela voz que congelava o sangue em suas veias.

_"Não pode se esconder de mim"_

Sua respiração ficou tensa e ela empalideceu terrivelmente.

_"Não pode se opor a minha vontade"_

Sua visão ficou turva e sua pele gélida. As vozes das colegas de classe tornaram-se distantes. Ela ainda viu a professora levantar-se preocupada e caminhar em sua direção antes que tudo se torna-se trevas.

* * *


	3. Fantamas do Presente

Bom gente, capítulo 3 no ar. Foi dificil de escrever apesar de ser bem curtinho.

Nem sei o que falar sobre o capitulo...nao sei mesmo. Mas qualquer duvida que pintar é so deixar uma review.

Agora vamos à mais um capítulo de...O Senhor das Almas...

Fantasmas

Nicole mal chegou no escritório e foi chamada à sala do seu chefe, caminhou lentamente pelo corredor imenso que resultava na sala do Sr Jeremy Maelas enquanto rezava para que qualquer coisa pudesse tira-la daquela situação, imaginou coisa terríveis num curto espaço de tempo.

Bateu na porta do chefe e sentiu o estomago dar voltas quando ouviu a voz dele lhe dizendo para entrar. Entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, ele fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse e ela obedeceu, apesar de suas pernas não estarem mais sobre seu controle.

O Sr Maelas começou a discursar sobre a falta de responsabilidade no trabalho, e em que isso resultava, mas Nicole não conseguia prestar atenção em nada.

Depois de uns bons 20 minutos de um monólogo enjoado sobre responsabilidade e o desconto de meio dia de trabalho do salário, ela finalmente foi liberada para voltar a sua mesa

"E comporte-se" foi a ultima frase que o Sr Maelas lhe disse antes que ela fechasse a porta.

"Comporte-se? Me sinto uma adolescente ridícula que foi pega dando uns amassos no namorado, nos fundos do colégio" ela jogou-se sobre a cadeira e encarou a pilha de papeis na sua frente "Odeio a minha vida"

"De bem com a vida, Nicky?"

"Minha vida é perfeita, Lorraine" disse ela com a voz transbordando sarcasmo "A sua então, mais ainda, não?"

A moça chamada Lorraine sorriu e sentou-se sobre a mesa de Nicole "O que vai fazer esta noite?"

"Sai da minha mesa" impurrou a amiga e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, fazendo uma cara de pensativa "O mesmo se sempre, ficar em casa com Alexandra"

* * *

O corte no braço latejava intensamente, os lábios estavam sangrando. Alexandra correra de volta pra casa e agora arranjava um jeito de fazer um curativo, que não permitisse que sua mãe descobrisse seu ferimento. Amarrou o braço com um pano e pos uma blusa de manga por cima, nos lábios passou um pouco de remédio e um batom vermelho-sangue para ajudar a esconder. 

Já era noite quando sua mãe chegou, junto com uma amiga, da qual Alexandra nunca gostara. O fato era que essa tal amiga, Lorraine, sempre fora extravagante e chamativa; coisas que para Alex eram ridículas.

"Olá Alex!" a moça sorria-lhe, ou melhor, arreganhava os dentes para a menina

"Boa noite, Lorraine"

"Pode me chamar de Lorry, queridinha"

"Certo, Lorraine"

Nicole revirou os olhos e sussurro algo como um "você não tem jeito" e levou a amiga para a cozinha, enquanto a filha continuava esparramada sobre o sofá.

Da sala, a menina podia ouvir a conversa animada da mãe na cozinha, enquanto distraia-se com um desenho qualquer que passava na tv.

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo de repente; levantou-se devagar e caminhou ate o pe da escada. O andar superior estava escuro e ela se arrepiou à simples idéia de subir a escada. Um degrau de cada vez, tentando inutilmente controlar o medo; as vozes da cozinha pareciam distantes e o som da sua própria respiração descontrolada era torturante e ela não conseguia fazer com que suas mãos parassem de tremer.

Finalmente alcançou o ultimo degrau e pos a mão sobre o interruptor tentando iluminar o corredor.Inútil.A lâmpada piscou algumas vezes antes de apagar novamente. Os pés já não obedeciam mais, e mesmo que a vontade de descer correndo as escadas e refugiar-se no sofá fosse imensa, isso se tornara impossível. Não conseguia ver nada, apenas sentia que algo estava relativamente perto.

Lentamente forçou os pés a irem descendo a escada, sem atrever-se a virar as costas ao escuro. Pisou em falso e tropeçou nas próprias pernas, ate tentou segurar-se no corrimão , mas não adiantou. Bateu a cabeça com força em um degrau e caiu desacordada no chão.

* * *

Tudo era trevas. "Alexandra" uma mão acariciou seu rosto, mas ela não podia ver quem era "Alexandra" Não havia luz. Ela não podia ver nada "Abre os olhos, filha" 

A menina abriu os olhos vagarosamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade da sala. A mãe, nervosa, sorriu timidamente sem tirar as mãos do rosto da filha. Alex sentou-se no sofá e Nicole a abraçou e sentou ao seu lado "O que aconteceu, Alex?"

"Eu cai da escada"

"Queremos saber por que você caiu?" perguntou Lorraine.

"Tropecei nos meus pés" respondeu ela, pondo-se de pé e livrando-se dos braços da mãe "Tropecei e caí"

"Tudo bem, Alex, acreditamos em você" disse Lorraine.

"Não me lembro de ter pedido para que acreditassem em mim" ela lançou um olhar intimidador à moça e dirigiu-se a escada, subindo-a com cuidado enquanto escutava as duas conversando na sala.

"Por que não a leva à um médico?"

"Porque a minha filha não esta doente" Nicole suspirou e passou as mãos sobre a cabeça.

"Só estou tentando ajudar" a outra se defendeu.

"Claro que está" retrucou, sarcástica.

"Nos vemos amanha, certo?" Lorraine se levantou e caminhou ate a porta da sala "Espero que amanhã essa sua síndrome de proteção maternal já tenha passado" vestiu o casaco que havia deixado sobre a mesinha perto da porta e mandou um beijinho para a amiga "Tchau"

"Tchau"

* * *

_"Acorde"_

_"Estou acordada"_

_"Abra os olhos"_

_Quando seus olhos se abriram uma imensidão de terras entrou em seu campo de visão. Uma terra árida, negra e extensa. Ela se viu em cima de uma torre e ao seu lado estava um rei, mais alto e mais temivel do que qualquer homem que ela ja tinha visto._

* * *

Foram as batidas insistentes da mãe na porta de seu quarto que a assustaram e a trouxeram de volta a realidade "Acorda, Alexandra" 

"Mãe, é sábado" resmungou a garota enquanto procurava pelo despertador na mesa de cabeceira "São 7:00 da manhã! O que passa pela sua cabeça para me acordar às sete da manha em pleno sábado? Você tem algum problema mental?"

"São 8:15; eu não sou doente mental, sou sua mãe e mais respeito comigo!" gritou Nicole do outro lado da porta "E você, mocinha, tem que me ajudar a empacotar todas essas tralhas que vamos levar amanha pra casa nova"

"Empacote sozinha! Eu estou com muito sono para te ajudar no momento. Volte às duas a tarde!" resmungou a garota "E não me chame de "mocinha". Nunca mais"

Não houve resposta, apenas o som dos passos de Nicole se afastando pelo corredor. Alex já ia respirar aliviada quando ouviu o barulho da chave girando na maçaneta e quando se deu conta Nicole já estava do lado de dentro do quarto.

"O que é isso?" perguntou Alex pondo-se de pé.

"Se chama cópia"

"Por que você tem uma copia da chave do meu quarto e eu não tenho uma copia da chave do seu quarto?"

"Por que eu sou a mãe aqui e quem tem que ter as copias de todas as chaves da casa sou eu!"

"Certo, agora por favor saia do meu quarto" Alex apontou pra porta enquanto a mãe apoiava-se na parede.

"Não"

"Não?" ela levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença "Você esta parecendo mais uma irmã chata do que a minha mãe"

"Quero você arrumada em cinco minutos" disse, enquanto saia do quarto "Cinco minutos"

"Quero você arrumada me cinco minutos" debochou Alex enquanto trocava o pijama por uma camiseta qualquer "Por que eu nunca consigo ter sossego?" tirou a atadura do braço para verificar a cicatriz, mas não havia cicatriz alguma "Mas o que?" olhou-se no espelho e viu que o lábio também estava normal e sem marca alguma. "Okay, isso é muito estranho!"

"Alexandra"

"Aiii, já vou!"

* * *

Já passava das duas da tarde quando elas terminaram de empacotar todas as coisas "Como conseguimos empacotar tudo isso em tão pouco tempo?" perguntou Nicole, jogando-se exausta sobre o sofá. 

"Pouco tempo?" Alex pos a mao sobre a testa e fez cara de sofrimento "Estou exausta. E morrendo de fome. Seja uma boa mamãe e ligue para a pizzaria enquanto eu tomo banho"

Ela levantou-se e subiu a escada vagarosamente "E peça uma pizza gigante"

"Uma pizza gigante de cogumelos"

"Nem se atreva a fazer isso!" gritou Alex do quarto.

Entrou de baixo do chuveiro e soltou uma exclamação quando a água gelada entrou em contato com o corpo suado. Deixou a água cair sobre os cabelos e rosto, mas quando a água tocou-lhe os lábios estava estranha. Abriu a boca e provou um pouco do liquido e não precisou nem mesmo abrir os olhos para comprovar o que de fato era aquilo. Sangue.

Os olhos assustados viram o corpo coberto com o liquido vermelho e o chão do boxe tingir-se de um vermelho intenso, tal qual vinho de boa qualidade.

"Ahhhh" gritou com toda força enquanto espremia-se em um canto do boxe como se tentasse fundir-se com a parede.

Do andar inferior, Nicole se assustara com o grito da filha e subiu as escadas tão rapidamente que nem ao menos soube como conseguira fazer isso "Alex! O que houve?"

Definitivamente, encontrar sua filha encolhida no boxe não é uma surpresa muito boa.

"Sangue. Sangue mãe, é sangue!"

N/A: Sim, o capitulo termina aqui e eu nem sei quando o proximo virá. Mas prometo que o proximo tera bem mais que 4 míseras paginas. E com certeza sera bem melhor.E muito mais animado.

No proximo capítulo...

"Sangue de um inocente..."

"Sangue de um bandido"

"Voce nao tinha escolha"

"Eu conheço o seu segredo mais obscuro, Nicky"

"Eu nao estou louca!"..."Eu nao vou pro Sanatorio"

"Alex, se acalma filha"

"NAO ME MANDA FICAR CALMA"

"Eu achei voce!"

No proximo capitulo de O Senhor das Almas.


End file.
